Warrior Cats Truth or Dare!
by Kitcatluver99
Summary: My own Truth or Dare! I know theres like a million of these, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Rated T just in case. R&R READ AND REVIEW! Read! REVIEW I NEEED MORE DARES AND TRUTHS!
1. Introduction

Introductions

**I do **_**not**_** own warriors!**

**Kitcatluver 99**

_voices can be heard behind a huge red curtain_

Voice 1- Put that thing away! We'll be on air any second!

Voice 2- But the transporter still has problems!

Voice 1- We don't need it! Today is the introduction!

_Curtain rises showing a brown tabby tom and a golden she-cat, tom is holding a wrench_

Tom- I know that!

She-cat- then stop! Fix it later!

Tom- I don't want to fix it later! *whiny voice*

_suddenly sees audience staring at them, and throws away wrench backstage_

She-cat- what was that about? * sees audience and clears throat* oh, um hey

Tom- We were having technical difficulties, any way, Welcome to Warrior cats truth or dare! I'm Pebblestorm! And this is my co-host Honeydrop!

Honeydrop- Not to forget our Camera cat Blazeclaw, and the messenger cat Swiftcloud!

_Ginger tom and white she-cat appear suddenly, bow then head back to their position_

Pebblestorm- Please review and send us a dare or truth for any clan cat! This not-yet-working transporter will bring them here instantly! Amazingly it can also bring back dead cats! So feel free to dare, and truth them horribly! We also have private rooms, for private things.

Honeydrop- We also have a bonus! If you are the first person to review then you get to have your own cat as a co-host!

Pebblestorm- Don't forget to review!

Honeydrop- bye!

_Curtain drops audience claps_

**Thank you for reading this, and please, please, please review! Remember the first person to send in a review will have their own cat as a co-host! Please include pelt color and personality. Dares and Truths are the meaning of this show! Send them in! Love you all! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Congratulations to o0snowlight0o for winning! I need one more thing I forgot I need a torture cat, I have decided to let Yellowtail555s cat have that position, but I won't introduce her cat till next chapter. I know some might be disappointed, but when I read her cat I remembered about the torture cat. Sorry, oh and to o0snowylight0o if I didn't get the Bluestar dare, then sorry!**

**Love you all Kitcatluver99**

_Camera blinks on, Blazeclaw is yowling_

Blazeclaw- On air! On air!

_Big red curtain raises and audience applaud. Pebblestorm and Honeydrop bow_

Honeydrop- thank you, thank you

Pebblestorm- welcome to

Both- Warrior cats truth or dare!

Honeydrop- now before we start I would like to introduce our new co-host Snowymoon!

_Applause Snowymoon appear_

Honeydrop- Welcome to the show! 

Snowymoon- thank you! 

Pebblestorm- * staring at her* h-hi th-there

Honeydrop- *snickers* Some ones in love! 

Pebblestorm- *snaps to reality* am not! I was just…. Thinking of…. Um… what a wonderful host she'd mate! I, mean, make!

Snowymoon- * looking nervous* um… thank you? 

Honeydrop- *making kissy faces* Pebblestorm llliiiikkkkkeeeesssss Snowymoon! 

Pebblestorm- Shut up!

Snowymoon- um… ok, should we get start with our truth and dares?

Honeydrop- *stops teasing* oh yeah! Swiftcloud!

Swiftcloud- here *appears from backstage and hands, er paws? Honeydrop a bag of letters, then runs back stage again*

Honeydrop- thank you! And now for the first dare, or dares of the day from Snowymoon's creator, o0snowylight0o!

Snowymoon- yay! Can I say them please? Please!

Pebblestorm- *shyly* uh… anything you want, Snowymoon!

Snowymoon- Thank you

Snowymoon- the first dare is for Tigerstar to hula on the moon for, wow, 1400 days!

Honeydrop- wow! Poor Tigerstar, anyways bring him in!

_She presses now-working transporter button, and Tigerstar appear with hula skirt by him_

Tigerstar- where am I? I was screaming at Darkstripe for being an idiot, and now I'm here!

Honeydrop- You are at Warrior cats Truth and Dare, and you have a dare!

Tigerstar- and if I don't do that? 

Snowymoon- * crazy looking, her eyes wild and fur spiked, with foam at the mouth* cause if you don't you will be scarred for all eternity!

Honeydrop- umm…. By the look she's serious, just do the dare!

Pebblestorm- … * looking scared and shocked, then as Snowymoon relaxed he continues to secretly stare at her*

Tigerstar- *scared* yes! Yes! I'll do it!

Honeydrop- good, because you have to * whispers the rest into his ear.

Tigerstar- NO! That's like, forever! I have a reputation to keep, and that's so close to Starclan, they'll see me hulaing! I'll never live it down!

Snowymoon- did you just deny the dare? * scary face again*

Tigerstar- no! Fine! I'll do it!

~five minutes later~

Honeydrop- ok, now to transport you to the moon! * hits transport button and Tigerstar in a hula skirt disappears. Along with a radio playing hula songs.* Now with our awesome technology, we'll watch him in space! 

_Turns on tv and instantly Tigerstar is shown doing the hula on the moon. He sneezed and shot high, landing lightly. Cursing he continued to hula. It was surprisingly pretty, his hula skirt swaying gently in tone, and his paws waving gently._

Pebblestorm- * took his eyes off Snowymoon* Wow, who knew he'd be a great hulaer?

Snowymoon- *nodding* It is strange

Honeydrop- * frozen in shock*

Snowymoon- Back to the dares! Still from o0snowylight0o she dares Bluestar to jump into a river than tell anyone she wants the river to make her 100 times bigger!

Pebblestorm- Haha! Poor Bluestar! * he presses button and Bluestar appears*

Bluestar- Where am I? 

Snowymoon- Warrior cats truth or dare! Bluestar you have a dare

Bluestar- umm…. Great?

Pebblestorm- you must jump in a river than tell anyone that you want the river to make you 100 times larger. Honeydrop will tell you who you will tell. *pauses for Honeydrop, she keeps quiet* um.. Honeydrop?

Snowymoon- she's still shocked from Tigerstar

Bluestar- Tigerstar? Oh yeah! Right now all Starclan are watching him, either laughing uncontrollably or staring like your friend.

Pebblestorm- anyways, you will tell Firestar!

Bluestar- What? Fine, the faster, the sooner I get to watch Tigerstar

_Snowymoon presses the button and Tigerstar disappeared from the tv screen, instead Bluestar appears near the river between Thunderclan and Windclan. She runs into the river, and let out a yowl._

Bluestar- It's cold! It's cold! 

_She shivers to Thunderclan camp entrance, and is almost bumped into by Firestar_

Firestar- B-Bluestar? Is that you? Why are you wet? Am I dreaming?

Bluestar- *gritting her teeth* no, I just wanted to tell you that I want the river to make me 100 times larger. Kay, done see ya! 

_Goes back to Starclan, while Firestar just stand there completely shocked._

Firestar- Bluestar? Was that a prophecy, do I have to save the clan before it gets to big? Oh no, *runs to camp* Thunderclan! Thunderclan!

_Tv shuts off, leaving Pebblestorm and Snowymoon rofling on the floor. Honeydrop seemed to have been broken from a spell_

Honeydrop- What happened?

Snowymoon- yay, your recovered! * hugs Honeydrop* 

Pebblestorm- * in a real, real quiet voice* do I get a hug too?

Snowymoon- you haven't earned it * Pebblestorm drops his head* Next dare still from o0snowylight0o Flametail has to be alive, oh, easy enough. 

Honeydrop- Can I press the button? 

Snowymoon- 'course!

Honeydrop- yay! *presses button* I summon thee, Flametail! *dramatically waves hands, and Flametail stands there*

Flametail- Where am-

Pebblestorm- we are the Warrior cats truth and dare show, and you were dared to come back to life. * still eyeing Snowymoon hopefully*

Snowymoon- *staring at Honeydrop, not noicing Pebblestorm* I summon thee? WTF?

Honeydrop- I was trying to add drama! Anyways you're now alive again Flametail

Flametail- *jumps in air* YES! *starts singing I will survive, badly*

Snowymoon- * paws over ears* make it stop!

Honeydrop- *presses the transporter* begone! 

Flametail- I will survi-

_Tv flashes on, and shows Flametail in Shadowclan territory. Blackstar appears with Littlecloud, they gap as they spot Flametail._

Littlecloud- you're alive! Rejoice! 

Blackstar- *same silent shock as Honeydrop*

_The tv blinks off_

Honeydrop- next dare, er I mean truth, Ivypaw must say if she likes Tigerheart. * she rushes to the button, but Pebblestorm beats her*

Pebblestorm- ha! *He slams his paw on button, and Ivypaw and Tigerheart appear.* 

Ivypaw and Tigerheart- where are we?

Snowymoon- *annoyed* We need to stop them from asking that! We are warrior cat Truth and dare, and we received a truth! 

Honeydrop- Ivypaw, do you like Tigerheart? To make sure you tell the truth I have bought a truth detector! Swiftcloud, please!

Swifcloud- Coming! *Appears with normal looking price scanner.*

Honeydrop- thank you, now Ivypaw, talk!

Pebblestorm and Snowymoon- WTF? Does that work?

Honeydrop- yes! Now Ivypaw please!

Ivypaw- NO! Just BECAUSE THAT I TRAIN, er, um nothing ( spoiler!) 

Honeydrop- LIES! MY TRUTH DETECTER KNOWS EVERYTHING! You LAIR!

Ivypaw- um….. Sorry?

Honeydrop- YOU WILL SUFFER FOR LYING! * finds hammer, and starts chasing Ivypaw*

Pebblestorm- bye Ivypaw! * presses button, and Ivypaw disappears*

Tigerheart- so does she like me or not? Cause I don't really care about her. Can I leave?

Snowymoon- no, you have a dare, you have to tell Dovepaw you love her. That's all o0snowylight0o said, but I want you to make it seem real. If not * scary face* you will suffer!

Tigerheart- *shrugs* that's easy, * suddenly panicked* not that I actually do like her or anything.

Honeydrop- LIES! YOU DO LIKE HER! LIAR!

Snowymoon- you can let this go Honeydrop *Honeydrop puts down hammer, still glaring at Tigerheart*

Pebblestorm- *moony over Snowymoon again, he presses the button and Dovepaw appears*

Dovepaw- Wha-

Tigerheart- sshhh, don't speak, I brought you here to tell you something. 

Dovepaw- really? Tell me what?

Tigerheart- that I love you

Dovepaw- WHAT?

Tigerheart- *starts to beg* I love you Dovepaw, I will love you forever! Please be my mate. * cute begging face*

Dovepaw- *becomes ew and mushy* oh, Tigerheart! I-I

Tigerheart- *looks hopeful* yes?

Dovepaw- *expression changes dramatically* Hll no 

Tigerheart- *retreats to emo corner crying*

Hosts- *rofl*

Pebblestorm- bye! *presses button and both cats disappear.*

Honeydrop- next dare is from Yellowtail555 Graystripe must say who he loves more: Millie Sliverstream or Sandstorm. *presses button*

Pebblestorm- *before they can talk* welcome to Warrior Cats Truth and Dare show! Now here's your dare, Graystripe at of the here she-cats in front of you, who do you love most?

Graystripe- umm….. 

Millie- Gway-Gway! You love me remember? We had kits!

Silverstream- I had kits with him too!

Millie- yeah, but you died! I lived and had more kits!

Sandstorm- I don't even know why I'm here…..

Graystripe- I like, um….. Sandstorm, better

Millie and Silverstream, and all the hosts, plus Sandstorm- O.o *silence*

Graystripe- I liked her first, until Firestar took her then I went with Silverstream. Millie was just someone I met in the twoleg place.

Millie and Silverstream- *scary face* DIE! * grabs guns out of nowhere and chases Graystripe*

Graystripe- I'm sorry! SANDSTORM HELP ME!

Sandstorm- *shocked*…

Snowymoon- well, bye now! *presses button and all disappear* 

Pebblestorm- last truth! Who does Leafpool like best? Nightcloud, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, or, umm….. ME?

Honeydrop- lol wut? It said that? *leans over and snorts* sucker 

Pebblestorm- *reluctantly presses transporter button* tada….

Leafpool Nightcloud, and the other toms- Where

Snowymoon- STOP ****** ASKING THAT!

Leafpool Nightcloud, and the other toms- … ok

Honeydrop- now Leafpool, you have a truth, who do you like most? Nightcloud, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, or Pebblestorm

Leafpool- who?

Pebblestorm- me

Leafpool- oh, um….. Nightcloud is a man-stealer, or cat-stealer, so GET OUT OF MAH FACE! Brambleclaw is a jerk, so YOU GO TO! Crowfeather is also a jerk for pairing with Nightcloud, so MOVE DAMMIT! Pebblestorm, I don't know who he is, but he is smexy *winks at Pebblestorm, he shudders*

Pebblestorm- ew….

Leafpool- *edges closer to Pebblestorm* hey there hot stuff, busy tonight?

Pebblestorm- *screams like a girl and runs,* EEEEEWWWW!

Snowymoon- freaky, bye Leafpool, and rejecteds! *presses button* poooooffffff!

Honeydrop- that's it? Well yay! We made a whole chapter!

_Audience applaud _

Snowymoon- We love you all! Thank you for reading, now REVIEW! DARE the warriors, and us! 

Honeydrop- whoa, wait no! I don't wanna be dared! WAH! WAH!

Pebblestorm- MAKE A Dare FOR ME*drops voice real, real quiet so other hosts can't hear* and snowymoon to be together, please! I'm begging you!

Snowymoon- wat are you saying?

Pebblestorm- *turns red* nothing!

Honeydrop- *smirk* Pebblestorm and Snowymoon sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S

Pebblestorm- SHUT UP!

Snowymoon- *disgusted* eww!

Honeydrop- OK! That's a wrap! Thank you for reading a chapter of 

Hosts- WARRIOR CATS TRUTH AND DARE!

_Camera blinks off, just after Honeydrop starts easing again_

**Thank you! I loves you all! REVIEW! REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE A DARE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE A TIP REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE A TRUTH REVIEW! You can truth or dare the hosts, but they won't be happy, except if you dare Snowymoon to confess her love to Pebblestorm, Pebblestorm will possibly faint in joy. Remember I already chose a torture cat! But I'm thinking of making temporary hosts, so I'll tell you my decision next time! THANK YOU! ****J**

**~Kitcatluver99**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!1!11! OMG! YES! Love you ALL! Congratulations to Yellowtail555 for having her cat as the torture cat! Any cat who refuses to do a dare of truth, will be delt with by the torture cat! I've thought of the temporary cat, and I have an Idea, I will post a question, then whoever answers correctly will have there cat be the temporary co-host for two chapters! But this time, cause I feel nice again and I need other cats, I will have three win! One temp co-hosts and two permanent Security cats! The first person to answer correctly gets to chose what they want, the other two, I will decide! Good luck! Remember, ONE cat PER person! Question: Name all of Sasha's kits, ALL of them! Wow, I used a lot of these(!)! **

**~ Kitcatluver99**

_10 minutes before show, back stage in the dressers_

Snowymoon- AAIEEE! GET OUT OF MY DRESSER! CREEP!

Pebblestorm- I cannot part from you! PLEASE SNOWYMOON!

Honeydrop- I told you NOT to eat that SUGAR! NOW you lost your mind!

Snowymoon- HELP ME! WE NEED SECURITY CATS! AAAHHHH!

Pebblestorm- I WILL NEVER PART FROM YOU LOVE! WE WILL BE TOGETHER FORE- *Blazeclaw comes from behind and hits Pebblestorm with frying pan.*

Blazeclaw- geez, he's gone overboard! Oh, and Honeydrop, Yellowtail is here.

Honeydrop- great! We finally have a proper torture cat! Where is she?

Blazeclaw- in the lounge, she's waiting for you

Snowymoon- let's GO!

_They arrive at the lounge to see a yellow she-cat holding a flamethrower like it was her life source_

Yellowtail- oh, hi there I'm Yellowtail! I'm your new torture cat!

Honeydrop- Hello, you do seem nice enough, which is good. I'm Honeydrop, this is Snowymoon and another co-host Pebblestorm, he is ah.. Busy, ummm… eating…. Uhhh… monkey brains. Yeah, that's what he's doing.

Yellowtail- It's good to- * she is cut off by Swiftcloud who comes in laughing her head off*

Honeydrop- uh…. Sorry yellowtail, what is it Swiftcloud?

Swiftcloud- *still rofling* n-nothing H-H-Honeydrop *passes out laughing, then wakes up really fast* Snowymoon, good luck, oh and hi Yellowtail!

Yellowtail- er…. Random. *smiles at Flamethrower* Your so Pretty Berrynose

Honeydrop- ok? Berrynose? Thunderclan Berrynose?

Yellowtail- uh, duh, who else would be my lover?

Snowymoon- WTF, Yellowtail? And Swiftcloud whats wrong?

Swiftcloud- *grins evilly* nothing Snowymoon * walks out of lounge laughing* MWAHAUAHA!

Snowymoon- something about that scares me…

Honeydrop- *looks at clock* $%&! We have one minute to be on stage! Yellowtail, I'll introduce you, then gather your weapons and-

Yellowtail- *evil grin* I like to call them torture devices, but my favorite is my Berrynose*cuddles flamethrower fondly*

Honeydrop- um… alright, then gather your torture devices and go to the torture room we built for you.

Yellowtail- k * walks off still cuddling her flamethrower*

Snowymoon- come on! Let's go!

Pebblestorm- * dizzy, but revived* I'm okay, my sugar high is done, no more sugar for as long as I live!

_They go on stage, just as the curtain rises. Audience applaud_

Hosts- Welcome to Warrior Cats Truth or Dare!

Honeydrop- starting today, we have a new staff member! GIVE a warm welcome to, our new Torture cat, YELLOWTAIL!

Yellowtail-*walks on stage cradling her flamethrower* Thank you! I have great hope that I will torture many here. Right Berrynose? *smiles and walks back off*

Snowymoon- er.. Thank you for that, and now our first dare, Swiftcloud!

Swiftcloud- *gets on stage laughing hysterically, gives Snowymoon bag of dares and truths, but gives a lone dare to Honeydrop* read this to yourself, don't let the other two read it.

Honeydrop- umm…. Ok, *reads it* O….M….G…. Tis is SPARTA! *starts laughing*

Pebblestorm- what? *tries to read it, but Honeydrop tears it to shreds*

Honeydrop- FIRST DARE! Ish the weirdest! But I can't put it forever, Snowymoon'll kill me, sorry Thymecloud of Thunderclan, but I can have them for three CHAPTERS!

Snowymoon- What is it?

Honeydrop- Not yet

Snowymoon- Why not?

Honeydrop- cuz I says so

Snowymoon- pwease!

Honeydrop- not yet

Snowymoon- TELL ME THE ******** DARE!

Honeydrop- ready? Ok, I'll tell Pebblestorm first *whispers dare into ear*

Snowymoon- WHY HIM FIRST? * eye twitch*

Honeydrop- Cause he won't act like he's gonna kill me, *finish dare into his ear*

Pebblestorm- *shocked, but incredibly happy* YESSSShhhhhh!1!

Honeydrop- but only for three chapters, Snowymoon will become insane if it was forever.

Pebblestorm- *still happy*OK!111!

Snowymoon- Why will I be insane?

Honeydrop- the dare is for Snowymoon and Pebblestorm to have kits and be mates forever! Or only three chapters, Snowymoon has to be really nice to Pebblestorm

Snowymoon- NOOOOOO! THE HORROR! * goes to emo corner*

Pebblestorm- I LOVE YOU Thymecloud of ThunderClan! YOU ROX AND GETS A COOKIE!

Snowymoon- *gets out of corner, but still crying* at least it's not forever, *sniffles* But there is a torture cat

Honeydrop- Just do the dare, otherwise our new Torture cat will deal with you.

Yellowtail- *from off stage* YEESSSHHHH!1!1 My Berrynose's first victim! DIEEE!

Honeydrop- your call Snowymoon!

Yellowtail- Picks ME! MWAHUAHUAHUA!

Snowymoon- f-fine! I'lll g-gg-go with Pebblestorm! *she's not scared, just angry*

Pebblestorm- YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSHHHHH!11111!

Yellowtail- Aww….. Poor Berrynose

Honeydrop- I'll manage the show, until then, you two go to one of the private rooms, and make kits!

Snowymoon- GGRRRRR…

Pebblestorm- YYYYEEEESSSSHHHH! * dances into pivate room, leaving Snowymoon snarling cuss words to follow him

Honeydrop- bye, bye love birds! Until then next dare or truth! From Yellowtail555-

Yellowtail- GO CREATOR OF MEEEEE!

Honeydrop- *blinks* um… From Yellowtail555 she dares Berrynose-

Yellowtail- BERRYNOSE IS COMING! SQUUEEE! I MUST GROOM QUICKLY! * starts to lick herself fiercely*

Honeydrop- she dares Berrynose to jump off a diving board do a trick then fall into a pool of scalding hot water, ouch!

Yellowtail- MY poor Berry!

Honeydrop- *presses transporter button and Berrynose appears* WELCOME BERRYNOSE TO WARRIOR CATS TRUTH OR DARE! You have been dared to-

Yellowtail- BERRY! *runs up to him kissing him accidently jabbing her flamethrower in Berrynose*

Berrynose- ow! Oh, hi Yellowtail! *shocked, but alright from being gutted by a flamethrower that was named after him*

Honeydrop- ANYWAY! You have to *whispers dare in ear*

Berrynose- But….But….

Yellowtail- or you can chose me

Berrynose- Then I chose Yellow-

Honeydrop- HANG ON! Yellowtail, you're a TORTURE CAT! If he choses you, you have to make sure he's miserable!

Yellowtail- *pouting* hmph! Fine!

Berrynose- er.. Getting pulverized by Yellowtail, or jumping in hot water, uh…. I chose the water!

Honeydrop- *presses transport button, pool with hot water and diving board appear in center of the stage.* Dive in!

Berrynose- yay….. *he climbs the diving board and jumps. He flips in the air and dives in like a dolphin, then…* AAAAHHHH! HOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT! IT BURNSSSSSS! GGGGGEEEEETTTT MMMMMEEEEEE OOOOOOUUUUUTTTT!

Honeydrop- Blazeclaw, go help him *rofl*

Yellowtail- BERRY!*tear*

Blazeclaw- ok! * he walks to pool and reaches out a paw to Berrynose* grab my paw! * Berrynose grabs it, but in desperation to get out he yanks Blazeclaw in the water* AAAAAHHHHH! CURSE YOU BERRYNOSE!

Yellowtail- Oh NO HE didn't just curse my Berrynose! *runs over and pulls them out, but grabs her flamethrower* DIE BLAZECLAW! * stream of fire blast BLazeCLaw*

Blazeclaw- NNOOOO! *Jumps in pool, then jumps out* OWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEE!

Honeydrop- *rofl*

Blazeclaw- HELPS ME!

Honeydrop- k, stop Yellowtail he's been punished enough and I want my Camera cat alive

Yellowtail- *growling* fine…. *stalks to Berrynose and instant mood change* my poor Berry, are you ok?

Berrynose- I'm okay *very, very quiet* now that you're here

Honeydrop- awwww….. That was sweet!

Yellowtail- * too busy trying to dry Berrynose to speak*

~5 minutes later~

Berrynose- k I'm dry now

Honeydrop- say good-bye Yellowtail!

Yellowtail- I don't want him to go! * whiny voice*

Honeydrop- Say good-bye

Yellowtail- Fine! Bye Berry!

Berrynose- bye *poofs away caused by Honeydrop*

Honeydrop- that's the last one!

Pebblestorm- we're done! Look at our kits! *shows off kits*

Snowymoon- * licks kits nicely* They're better than he deserves, this silver-gray she-kit is Willowkit, and this tabby tom is-

Pebblestorm- Rainkit!

Honeydrop- Snowymoon, do you forgive Pebblestorm?

Snowymoon- well,

Pebblestorm- please! I love you!

Snowymoon- No, I still hate his guts, but the kits are so cute! Plus, I have to be nice to him if I am going to be his mate for THREE DANG CHAPTERS!

Pebblestorm- *sniffles*

Kits- mew

Honeydrop- awwww… theysh so fwuffy!

Snowymoon- *mood change* yesh, theyz r soo fwuffy!

Yellowtail- I ISH FWUFFFFFFYYYYY TOOOOZZZ!*jumps on stage, jumping*

Blazeclaw and Swiftcloud- *rofl*

Pebblestorm- thanks for reading, this is

All- Warrior Cats TRUTH OR DARE!

Rainkit- Mewl * runs underneath big red curtain*

Snowymoon- RAINKIT!

_Heavy Red Curtain falls, on the kit squashing it,_

…

…

…

…_._

…

…_._

…

_.._

_.._

…

_.._

…_._

…

…_._

…_.._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_._

…

_kidding, the kit was saved by Blazeclaw, the wonderful camera cat. Camera shuts off, just as Swiftcloud comes, teasing Snowymoon and Pebblestorm. Snowymoon chase her off-stage right into Yellowtail while using Berrynose(the flamethrower). Swiftcloud is sent to the infirmary. Honeydrop is rofling and fainted._

**THANKS YOU 4 READING! I know not as good as last one, but I had very little Dares and no truths! Remember answer the question, and the first three to get it right gets to have their cat as a permanent security cat or temporary co-host! The first one to answer gets to pick, the other two I'll decide! ONE CAT PER PERSON! Thanks, don't forget to name all of Sasha's kits, Sasha is Tigerstar's last mate. She is a rogue, used to be a kitty pet. You may also dare Snowymoon, and Pebblestorm's kits, but nothing that has to do with killing, suicide or mating! You may injure. I might have had Yellowtail go a little too crazy over Berrynose, sorry. Host and staff are still open to dare or truth. REVIEW! I ONLY HAD 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW! IT TIS LONELY AND WANTS YOU TO CLIC IT. REVIEW! DO IT FOR RAINKIT AND WILLOWKIT! **~ Kitcatluver99


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Kitcatluver99 here, and I'm announcing our winners! Congratulations to Wildclaw1127 for making temp co-host! The answer to the last question was Mothwing, Hawkfrost, and Tadpole. To Yellowtail55 is it okay if I keep Yellowtail crazy about Berrynose?**

**We have no security cats, so I'm making a new question for two security cats! Name all of Tigerstar's kits, ALL of them**

_Morning of the show, In the rooms of Honeydrop, and Snowymoon and the kits_

Willowkit- Momma! I'm hungry!

Snowymoon- *fuzzy* go back to sleep!

Rainkit- wake up! * jumps on Snowymoon's back* I want vole pie!

Honeydrop- shush! Go back to sleep!

Kits- WAKE UP!

Honeydrop- grrrr… * glares at Snowymoon* they sure are Pebblestorm's kits!

Snowymoon- it's not my fault, I was dared to be his mate! Kits, go to the kitchen! I'll make Mouse and bread.

Willowkit- blech! Make mine a squirrel!

Snowymoon- *looks at her kit, cranky from lack of sleep so a little scary face* you….will….have…mouse…..

Willowkit- y-yes momma! *both kits scurry away*

Honeydrop- Why can't Pebblestorm take them?

Snowymoon- because last time he took them to the park and came back with a Ferrari and forgot them at the dealership!

Honeydrop- oh, that's why-

Willowkit- MOMMA!

_Ten minutes later_

Pebblestorm- zzz…zzzz…zzzz…zzz. *alarm clock*

Alarm clock- wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Pebblestorm- huh? Oh, morning.

Alarm clock- wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Pebblestorm- I'm up, *yawns*

Alarm clock- wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Pebblestorm- I thought this was voice activated

Alarm clock- wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Pebblestorm- *annoyed* shut up!

Alarm clock- Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

Pebbletorm- broken, Honeydrop was right buying it from a drunk guy was a bad idea.

Alarm clock- WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Pebblestorm- SHUT UP!

Alarm clock- wake up. Wake up. Wake up

Pebblestorm- DIE! *grabs hammer and smashes alarm clock, small sound device goes to his ear* better

Sound device that's stuck in his ear- wake up, wake up, wake up

Pebblestorm- what? I thought I destroyed it!

Sound device- wake up, wake up, wake up

Pebblestorm- AHHHHH It's haunting me! *looks scared* I'm sowwy! *starts crying* don't eat me, oh great alarm clock spirit! *starts to worship the broken pieces* oh, great spirit, don't eat me, amen. *sound device falls out* what? No more? Yess! *dances around, paw touches broken pieces, it zapped him* ow, that really hurt * passes out*

_5 minutes later in the infirmary with Swiftcloud, (she was burnt remember?)_

Nurse- you feeling better?

Swiftcloud- *she has bandages all over her body* mph ieak ajenva *translation: get me out of here!*

Nurse- oh? I can't understand you?

Swiftcloud- ihg um roofertretin *translation: I am suffocating!*

Nurse- what? Your bandages are over your mouth, take them off!

Swiftcloud- IFJS CUGHT! *translation: I can't!

Nurse- I still can't hear you, you know. TAKE off your badages!

Swiftcloud- yedaefr situpd *translation: your stupid*

Nurse- fine! Don't take them off! See if I care! *walks out*

Swiftcloud- *tries and fails to face palm*

_10 minutes later _

Blazeclaw- Wildclaw is here!

Honeydrop- oh! Thanks! Snowymoon! Pebblestorm! *they come and enter lounge*

Snowymoon- hi! I'm Snowymoon, this is Honeydrop and that burnt tom is Pebblestorm

Wildclaw- Hi! I'm Wildclaw, *high-pitched giggle* I can't like, believe I'm here! It's such an, like awesome experience! This is, like, an awesome show!

Honeydrop- *slightly moved* thank you! Yours such an awesome fan! *tear* I love hearing how devoted you are!

Wildclaw- *looks at Pebblestorm's burnt fur* like, what happened to you?

Pebblestorm- looonnnnngggg story, it includes a broken alarm clock and a haunted spirit.

Wildclaw- aww…. I want to know! *pouty face*

Honeydrop- er okay I'll introduce you, and you come on stage, k Wildclaw?

Wildclaw- okay! *high-pitched giggle* This is like so much fun!

Snowymoon- let's get backstage!

_Two minutes to showtime, Back stage_

Honeydrop- er, Pebblestorm, what did happen to you?

Pebblestorm- shut up, I told you it's a long story!

Snowymoon- ugh! I can't believe I'm mates with you!

Pebblestorm- *blush* I love you, too!

Snowymoon- gross

Blazeclaw- help *appears with the kits clinging on him*

Snowymoon- kits off! We need our camera cat!

Rainkit- dead or alive?

Blazeclaw- I repeat, help

Snowymoon- Off! *kits get off and Blazeclaw goes to camera*

Honeydrop- Kits, stay here! *kits nod and hosts go on show*

Pebblestorm- I can't believe I have to go on looking like this!

Yellowtail- I can make you faint so you don't have to get on! * she appears with a needle and brick* do you prefer loss of blood or physical pain?

Pebblestorm- er, I'll be fine

Yellowtail- aww….

Honeydrop- come on Pebblestorm!

_Curtain rises and audience applaud_

Hosts- Welcome to Warrior cat truth or Dare!

Honeydrop- to start we have our temporary co-host, WILDCLAW!

Wildclaw- oh, thank you! *giggle* I love it here!~

Pebblestorm- shall we start with our truth and dares?

Snowymoon- yes we should, but um, Swiftcloud's burnt

Honeydrop- don't worry I have prepared another way to get it. KITS!

Rainkit- here! * the two kits stumble on stage the bag of letters slung around them*

Willowkit- this is fun!

Wildclaw- aw, that's like soooooooo adorable!

Kits- thanks!

Honeydrop- *grabs bag* thanks, no shoo! * kits scurry down*

Snowymoon- don't yell at my kits!

Honeydrop- *rolls eyes* yeah, yeah, any way our first dare is for Yellowtail! From Yellowtail55!

Yellowtail- is it good or bad?

Honeydrop- *reading* wow, this will make your day. It says you have to mate with Berrynose!

Yellowtail- YYYESSSHHHHH! *runs around stage like the maniac she is* I love YOU! Well I love Berrynose more, but still. YESH!

Pebblestorm- good for you *presses button, and he gets shocked again* ow…. *faints again, still Berrynose appear*

Honeydrop- let's leave Pebblestorm there *Snowymoon nods*

Berrynose- here again? Are you serious?

Yellowtail- BERRRYYYY!*runs at him and grabs his neck* I love you!

Berrynose- love, you too! Choking me! * turns blue* let go!

Yellowtail- I will never let go!

Snowymoon- *pulls Yellowtail back* stay

Yellowtail- arf! Arf!

Honeydrop- Wtf?

Berrynose- why am I here?

Wildclaw- you have to, like mate with, like that crazy thing!

Yellowtail- Thing?

Berrynose- sounds easy enough *walks to private room, Yellowtail racing after him*

Yellowtail- wheee!

Honeydrop- ew,

Pebblestorm- what happened? *fuzzy*

Wildclaw- you like touched the button and like there was a flash and like you fainted*giggle* It was like sooo funny!

Pebblestorm- oh, ok?

Snowymoon- any ways, next dare is from Thymecloud of Thunderclan! Yellowtail has to have kits with Berrynose, then hurt him with her flamethrower. Er, since they're already in the private room, she'll just burn him later. *everyone nods*

Honeydrop- Thymecloud also left two truths, Lets bring all the cats all at once! Firestar, Tornear, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Mistystar, and Heathertail! *presses button and all six cats appear*

Pebblestorm- you didn't get shocked?

Honeydrop- nope!

Pebblestorm- grrrr…..

Snowymoon- *to the six cats* Welcome to Warrior cats truth or dare! And all of you have a truth! Firestar, Mistystar, and Tawnypelt to the left and the rest of you to the right!

Honeydrop- got my truth detector! *holds device proudly*

Pebblestorm- *rolls eyes*whatever I think its lame

Honeydrop- LIES! *chases Pebblestorm with hammer* you LAIR!

Snowymoon- stop! Ok, Firestar out of Mistystar and Tawnypelt who do you like most?

Firestar- I, uh, like, ummm, Mistystar more!

Tawnypelt- WHAT? I was born in you clan!

Mistystar- so was I!

Tawnypelt- yeah, but at least my parents were in the clan!

Mistystar- Your father didn't stay did he?

Tawnypelt- you dare insult me?

Firestar- *shifty eyes* I MATED WITH MISTYSTAR! *silence met this announcement*

Pebblestorm- *looks at Honeydrop* aren't you going to scream at him for lying?

Honeydrop- no, cuz it's true!

Mistystar- how could you? I told you keep this quiet! *cry*

Wildclaw- that, was sooooo dramatic. I LOVE DRAMA! *squeal*

Honeydrop- ooookkkk, anyways bye now! *presses button and they disappear

Wildclaw- now like, Heathertail out of Tornear and Crowfeather who do you want as a mate? *giggle* time for more drama

Heathertail- ew! They're old! *ew face*

Honeydrop- you like one of them! Truth detector knows alll!

Heathertail- um, Crowfeather,

Crowfeather- ME? H*ll no!

Heathertail- ewwww! Not you! I like Tornear!

Tornear- YES! Lets get out of here! * they skip to the imaginary sun-set*

Wildclaw- That was sooo epic! *squeal, presses button and they o bye, bye*

Snowymoon- that's it? Ok, time to scream, REVIEW PEOPLES!

Honeydrop- hey look, Yellowtail's out!

Yellowtail- I have three kits! That golden tom is Lightningkit, and those creamy twin she-kits are Creamkit and Milkkit!

Wildclaw- they are, like adorable! But Yellowtail has to burn Berrynose.

Yellowtail- Why!

Honeydrop- cuz it is a dare, get your flamethrower and burn him!

Yellowtail- wah! *goes get Flamethrower* sorry Berrynose

Berrynose- ahh! * runs, but Pebblestorm holds him*

Yellowtail- FIRE! * uses flamethrower on Berrynose and Pebblestorm*

Pebblestorm- worse, day, ever * faints and Nurses drag him to the infirmary with Swiftcloud*

Berrynose- home, go, me

Wildclaw- Bye Berrynose! *presses button and he vanishes*

Yellowtail- BYE!

Snowymoon- that's it!

Wildclaw- I LOVED THIS DAY!

Honeydrop- thanks for reading this has been a chapter of

Hosts except Pebblenose- Warrrior cats truth or dare!

Willowkit- New kits! Rainkit, come on, let's attack!

Rainkit- Charge! *they race at the kits*

Lightningkit- Die! * Yellowtail's kits bring out weapons*

Willowkit- EEEKKKK! * Yellowtail kits chase Snowymoon's kits*

Wildclaw- let's announce the kits!

(PebblexSnowy) Rainkit

(PebblexSnowy) Willowkit

(BerryxYellow) Lightningkit

(BerryxYellow) Creamkit

(BerryxYellow) Milkkit!

Honeydrop- bye, bye!

_Camera turns off_

**Thanks you! REVIEW NOW! I love typing these! Please give me more dares and Truths! I loves you! Yes, Wildclaw acts kinda girly, but hey I wanted to see what it would be like! I still need Security cats so please answer this question correctly! Name ALL of Tigerstar's kits. Good luck!**

~ Kitcatluver99


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'll start with the disclaimer that I haven't said in a while. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! May I say this? REVIEW! Echomoon01, you did get Tigerstar and Goldenflower's kits, but you forgot Tigerstar and Sasha's kits. Sorry, but you'll need to try again. I mentioned Sasha's kits in one of the chapters *hint, hint, wink wink* Just state Sasha's kits and you win! Also include your security cat. The rest of you reading this, please send in a security cat! You still have to answer the question correctly, though. NAME ALL OF TIGERSTAR'S KITS! Good luck!**

**~ Kitcatluver99**

_Infirmary, morning, Swiftcloud and Pebblestorm_

Pebblestorm- at least they didn't bandages my mouth!

Swiftcloud- ajfsd facuacckajfjing bajijdiskjkjktakjrd! *just a lot of cuss words*

Pebblestorm- hehe, sucker!

Swiftcloud- mrhhpppp! *tranlation: DIE!* *she tries to get out of bed and walks like a mummy towards Pebblestorms bed*

Pebblestorm- *screams like a girl*

Nurse- Swiftcloud! Go back to bed!

Swiftcloud- Yiaoa noauf mif muomae * your not my mommy!*

Nurse- what? I didn't understand you?

Swiftcloud- jabhfjan! *ahhhhhh*

_10 minutes to show time_

Wildclaw- hey girls!

Honeydrop- whoa what happened? * stares at Wildclaw's new dress*

Snowymoon- what did you do to yourself? * stares at Wildclaw's bright red shoes.*

Wildclaw- A complete make-over! * Fur now has pink streaks*

Honeydrop- you're a cat!

Wildclaw- nope! *bats eyelashes* I'm a pampered kitty!

Honeydrop and Snowymoon- …*Yellowtail comes in*

Yellowtail- I- OMG! Girl, you look soo totally cute! * sassy girl voice* Like, where did you get that fab dress?

Wildclaw- Like, the mall, duh!

Yellowtail- you need to like totally bring there! This place is like, a drab!

Wildclaw- I know right?

Snowymoon- What happened to our torture cat?

Honeydrop- she's been brainwashed!

_After a few minutes of shouting, tearing cussing and trying to get Yellowtail in her right mind._

Honeydrop- er, they passed out

Snowymoon- yay

_Show time_

Blazeclaw- places!

Snowymoon- he's in charge?

Honeydrop- let sleeping cats die

Snowymoon- it's let sleeping dogs lie, duh!

Honeydrop- whatever!

Wildclaw- What happened? * sees dress in tatters and cries* my beautiful dress!

Snowymoon- We're on stage!

_Curtain rises_

Honeydrop and Snowymoon- Welcome to Warrior cats Truth or Dare!

Honeydrop- um.. Wildclaw, you didn't return the greeting!

Wildclaw- welcome to warrior cats truth or dare.

Snowymoon- kits! Bring the bag of letters!

Willowkit, Rainkit, Lightningkit, Milkkit and Creamkit- * they show up now going faster with so many kits*

Wildclaw- thanks, now go!

Willowkit- just like aunty Honeydrop!

Honeydrop- what?

Willowkit- nothing! * they get off stage.*

Honeydrop- nice kit, Snowymoon!

Snowymoon- *snicker*

Wildclaw- the first dare is like from Wildclaw1127 its for, Sandstorm! She has to like, totally march around ThunderClan singing, like loudly!

Honeydrop- Poof! * presses big red button and Sandstorm appears*

Sandstorm- here again? This is not good. * serious face*

Snowymoon- you have to march around camp singing loudly!

Sandstorm- NOOoOO! * pout* I don't wanna!

Wildclaw- you could like be with, Yellowtail!

Yellowtail- choossseeee mmeeee!

Sandstorm- what song do I have to sing?

Snowymoon- *thinks* Both of best worlds by Hannah Montana

Sandstorm- NOOO! THE HORROR!

Yellowtail- CHOOSE MEEE!

Sandstorm- I'm going to camp!

Honeydrop- this is going to be good! * presses magical button, and tv appears, Sandstorm is warped to Thunderclan camp. The hosts watch*

Sandstorm- *goes on High rock and starts yowling* you get the limo out front, hot styles, every shoe, every color! * cats get out of dens and stare at the she-cat, she continues to sing horribly*

Cloudtail- The horror! Jayfeather! She's eaten Catmint again!

Sandstorm- Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun, it really you, but no one discovers!

Firestar- MY EARSS!

Jayfeather- My STICKY-POO! * runs out of camp and starts searching for stick*

Lionblaze- * screeches and faints, he couldn't survive the sheer pain of bad singing.*

Leafpool- JAYFEATHER! You poos not sticky!

Bluestar- *floats to Firestar with cotton in her ears* your clan is in chaos, only * Sandstorm's horrible singing some how travels to her brain, she gets high* only you can take that BANNANNA! * dies, again*

_Back at show_

Hosts- *rofl*

Honeydrop- *turns off tv* that was insane!

Snowymoon- this is complete insanity!

Wildclaw- I know, girl! Ah, know

Honeydrop- anyways, our next dare is from o0snowylight0o, it's for Nightcloud, and three other cats! They have to get chased by sharks!

Snowymoon- woo hoo! Let's all chose one cat too be chased! I chose, Hawkfrost!

Wildclaw- I totally choose Graystripe! For having all those, like she-cats!

Honeydrop- DIE Sourge! Well, die again *presses big red button and all choosen cats appear*

Scourge- Where-

Honeydrop- SHUT UP SCOURGE! NO one CARES ABOUT YOU!

Snowymoon- moving on, we are WARRIOR CATS TRUTH OR DARE!

Wildclaw- you all, like have this major dare. You all have to be chased by sharks! Or be tortured by Yellowtail

Yellowtail- MWAHAHAHAHA!

Scourge- not a big fan of swimming, I choose the crazy she-cat

Yellowtail- at LAST! My first VICTIM!

The rest of the ones to be dared- I choose the shark

Honeydrop- *presses the great button, pool with shark appear, one-by-one Nightcloud, Hawkfrost and Graystripe get into water.*

Shark- yummy! * chases the cats round, and round*

Yellowtail- to the torture room! * shoves Scourge into room, various shrieks and booms come from that room*

Nightcloud- can't, swim, much , longer! * she's a Windclan cat, typical*

Shark- I ate cat! * he ate Nightcloud*

Hawkfrost- haha! I will survive!

Graystripe- no! FOR SANDSTORM! * uses amazing powers and starts flying, Hawkfrost gets eaten*

Shark- nom, nom, nom!

Honeydrop- k, that's done * presses button and pool and shark disappear, but Hawkfrost and Nightcloud appear*

Nightcloud- I'm wet!

Hawqkfrost- I saw Shark guts

Graystripe- I pwn you all!

Snowymoon- you can let Scourge out, Yellowtail!*door opens and reveals Scourge with a dynamite in his mouth.*

Honeydrop- blow it up!

Wildclaw- Damn! Graystripe didn't die!

Snowymoon- bye all! * presses button and all the ones tht were dared disappeared.*

Honeydrop- our last one! Does Tigerstar like Dora the explorer? It's still from o0snowylight0o. *presses button, you know saying presses button is annoying*

Tigerstar- AHHH! NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN! I didn't even finish my last dare!

Snowymoon- if you do this you can be free of hulaing on the moon!

Tigerstar- deal!

Honeydrop- got my truth detector! Tigerstar, do you like Dora the Explorer!

Tigerstar- NO!

Honeydrop- *snicker* usually I would scream at you for lying, but now I'm just surprised!

Wildclaw- Like, OMG! TIGERSTAR LIKES DORA! *giggle madly*

Tigerstar- sh-shut up! * emo corner*

Snowymoon- Bye! * good-bye to Tigerstar*

Wildclaw- aww… That's our last one! I'm leaving!

Honeydrop- NOOO!

Wildclaw- bye, bye *sniffles*

Snowymoon- Here, take this * gives her autograph*

Honeydrop- have mine and Pebblestorm's

Blazeclaw- Bye Wildclaw!

_Curtain closes_

**Thank you Wildclaw1127 for letting me use your cat! It was fun doing that cat! Remember to answer the question! Also remember to include your cat for security guard. REVIEW!**

**Bye, loves you all! I won't be able to do these very often, I have school, and science projects so maybe once a week.**

**~Kitcatluver99**


End file.
